My Guardian Angel
by animefor
Summary: Yugi has been in a life full of abuse after his mom died. Now he is being sent away from his abusive dad to an orphanage that is also a high class school. What will happen to Yugi at this school? Read to find out - suck at summary please read to find out more. Rating will go up in later chapters.
1. A new start

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I am working on editing the current chapters and making them easier to read. A review today told me that I need to work on my paragraphs.**

I sat in the yard under a great oak tree. My family had planted it back when I was little, I lived a happy life, but when my mom died everything changed. I have been living with my dad for about five years now since my mom died and for a while it was okay, but then my dad started to beat me for doing something wrong. Sometimes I would even get into trouble for talking; Eventually I just stopped talking altogether because I was afraid of what might happen if I talked to my dad. Today was a happy day though; I was finally going to leave my home. Not because someone reported child abuse but because my dad was caught doing drugs and now has to go to prison for five years or more, depending on how well he behaves.

It was nine in the morning, but it was also summer so it was getting warm outside. The social worker wasn't coming to get me until around three so I figured I might as well enjoy my last few hours a lone as all my friends hate me because I never visit them and some how I always seem to get them into trouble when I am around them.

As I was sitting I saw this person walk by my house, his hair was a dark brow, he wore orange basketball shorts, and a blue T-Shirt and that is all I could see of him. I remember seeing him at park the past year and heard that he was adopted. I lived in a big house, I came from a wealthy family and sometimes I thought my dad only married my mom for her money because he never said that he loved her except when he wanted something.

My house was surrounded by a big fence that was meant to keep people out and sometimes that was nice but other times I wish someone would have been able to come in and see that my dad beat me. Because of my speech problem I am not able to tell anyone, I mean I want to talk and all but I have just been beaten so much that when I try to talk it either hurts or no words come out and then I look stupid. I can write really well so I guess I could write a note to someone telling them but they can't do much with a note as they could have written it.

I sat there and thought about what my new home would look like. I had never been inside of a orphanage before but I imagined what it might look like from all the movies I saw even though most of the movies where Japanese because my mom wanted me to learn it. I pictured the home looking like a big house, like mine but with smaller rooms and with everyone sharing the same bedroom but with the girls and the boys separate of course. Then there would be the dining room where we would all eat meals, it wouldn't be the same as with my family because our family meals got out of hand sometimes with us playing with our food our with us talking about stuff that had no business at the table. I laughed at the memory but it faded quickly when I saw my dad come walking towards me, I didn't get up I just sat there wondering why my dad was coming over to me, not sure what he was going to talk about. But when he got close to me he stopped and turned around.

I could tell that he was sad but he has to pay for what he has done. After he left I continued to think about what my new home would look like. I thought about everything that might be in my new home, even how the older woman would look, if it was an older woman, I remember from some movies that it was sometimes a man but it was always an older man or woman. I sat there thinking about how my life would change, I mean I was leaving the state and heading to another. The cops thought it best that if I left the state my dad wouldn't be able to find me if my dad ever got out. I was going to a warmer state and I love the heat, but I hear that it's in the hundreds most of the summer and that is too hot for me. I finally got up and walked around for a while until it was lunchtime, I thought I would go eat somewhere away from my house but the more I thought about the more I realized that I needed access to some money to get anything. smiled at me. I soon saw our maid martha, though I didn't think of her as a maid more like another family member. I stood up patting my shorts to get the dirt off of them. Then I ran over to her.

"You doing okay today?" she asked in a soft tone.

I nodded my head and smiled back at her.

I could tell she would miss me, even though I didn't talk she always liked to go places with me during the times she didn't work. I was like the son she wishes she could have. We often went to a new movie out. She was also the person who thought me to read and write as well as I can. I have never gone to public school so that will be new to me

"Do you like the clothes that I laid out for you today?" she asked still in a soft tone.

I nodded again this time with an even bigger smile, I was wearing a funny T-Shirt that she had gotten me a year before and even though I have had it for almost a year it still fits and it still looks good. The T-Shirt read, "I may not talk, but that doesn't mean I don't have a lot on my mind" it is light blue, not that light blue you see on all the girl shirts now days but it was a little darker than that. I was wearing jean shorts, they were dark blue and that was the color I liked. I was also wearing a white pare of thongs, it wasn't really formal but she figured that today I could dress in casual attire. I glanced at me watch and saw it was only ten AM. I took out my notebook of my pocket that I wrote in when I was scared or wanted to talk to someone. I wrote a quick note, then I handed her the note. She took the note from my hand with a smile and then read it, the note read "Do you think you could take me to the playground to play?" She smiled.

"Sure, but I have to finish doing my work around here,"

I smiled and nodded and I wrote another note this time the note read, "Do you want me to help you, it would make it go by faster?" then I gave her the note. She took the note and then read it, I saw her eye's smile, I could tell this was kind of a shock to her, I was never allowed to help her because she was a maid and that was her job. Although when my mom was alive I could have, but I was too young back then to help with much of anything.

"I would love that," she said. You can help me take down the clothing. She was taking down the cloths of the drying line. Should would lower the line and I would undo the clips and get the cloths and put them in the basket, I am not sure if it went much faster but I enjoyed being able to help her. After we got all the clothing down we went to my room and put them in my suitcase. My room was big; it was the size of a master bedroom in all the movies, not the princess and queen movies but the average size of a wealthy kid. I was going to miss this room; I spent so much time in here. Sometimes I would just come to my room if I wanted to be a lone, though that often didn't work out because the maid, well Martha was her real name, wait I already told you that... anyway, Martha would often come into my room to see what was going on and I couldn't say no to her or not talk to her; not because I would get into trouble if I didn't but I just could not talk to her, now by talking I mean writing notes.

After we finished packing up my gear we took it out of the room, on the way out of my bedroom I looked in it one last time, somehow I knew I would be back one day, but until then I had to leave my room with all the good and bad memories I have had in there. Once we left the room I walked down the stairs and into the main room, it was wide and big, we had little flower plants in the room to make it look good and smell nice.

I set my gear down in front or the door and then walked out the door with Martha. We got into her car, I wasn't sure what brand it was but it was nice, Her car like our house was always clean, we used to joke about her being OCD and then a year later we found out that she did have it, so we stopped teasing her about it. I got into the front seat of her car, I was about 4 foot six I got in the car and closed the door, then I did my seat belt. I often rode with her because I liked her car, my mom and dad's car, now my dad's is a little too big me for. I looked out the window as she backed the car up and then started towards the front gate. Once she got to the gate she had to open the Window and reach her arm out to enter the passcode that we used on it, only my dad, her and myself knew this password, but it was really simple, so simple that I was thinking someone might have figured it out but if they have they haven't used it.

While we were on the road there I continued to look out the window. I was worried about if the other kids would like me or not, I read and saw a lot of movies where the kids are mean to the new kid and I did not want that to happen to me. We were in the car for a good twenty minutes before we got to the park. Once at the park I went over to the swings, I loved to swing on them, sometimes I would scare Martha by going too high. Once I got high enough I would jump off the swing, Martha taught me to do that last year. I saw her looking at me and smiling, she was always smiling, and I am guessing that is because she is a happy person but I knew that she also had her sad days. I was going to miss her a lot, she protected me so many times from my dad, onetime she said she was going to talk to me about something bad I did and we ended up going to the park and playing. Or when my dad would come home after drinking I would hide in my room with her playing a card game and when dad would ask what she lie and say something else. One time I even asked her if I could live with her, but I was really young and forgot that she lives in a small house. But she still told me no in a nice way. I got so caught up with playing that I forgot to check my watch of what time it was, lucky Martha remembered her cell phone and came over to get me to remind me that it was eleven AM.

"Hey kiddo, we have to get going, I want to take you somewhere to eat one last time," she said still in a soft tone. Her tone was always soft, even when it was with my dad. I walked over to her and smiled and she smiled back. We walked over to her car and got in. I sat in the back seat while she drove to the fast food place. It was one of my favorite places to go eat, not because of the food, but because she was there with me, and that made all the difference. Once we got to the place we both got out of the car and walked up the big building, there were many floors. They have had to expand the place a few times because of all the business they get. As we walked though the door, the light was rather dark, they had the lights turned down to save power because they had the AC on. Once in there we walked up to the counter and I looked up at the menu, I quickly saw what I wanted and wrote it on in my notebook and handed her the notebook. She took it from my hands and read it, and then she told the woman at the counter what I wanted,

"Can we please get a small hamburger, a small drink, and a kids meal?" Martha asked.

"Sure," your total today is nine dollars even. Martha took some money out of her pocket and handed it to the woman. We got our number and found a table that we wanted to sit at; it only took about ten minutes for our number to get called. Martha got up and got our food, She then brought it back to the table and we started eating, I grabbed my hamburger and started to eat it. While we where eating we talked about what I thought my new life was going to be like, after talking we finally finished eating and we threw away our food and then we thanked the people for the food and left the building. It was now about twelve thirty and I still had about two and a half hours till I was going to go away. Once we got home it was about one fifteen so I went up to my room and got some final things that I might want to keep with me. After that I walked out of the room and then down the stairs into the main room. Martha was there still smiling, but I knew she was trying not to cry, I was doing the same. I smiled and wrote in my notebook again, "Do you want to watch some TV with me for a while?" asked. Then I gave her the notebook and she read the note.

"Sure, I guess we could watch some TV for awhile," she said. We both walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch. We watched TV until about a quarter till three and then I had to make sure I had everything ready. Once I made sure I had everything ready the social worker was at the front door. Martha opened the front door and I saw a young woman walk through the door, she wasn't very tall, about Marta's height so about five six. She was wearing a nice suite, her hair was cut down to her neck and it was blonde, she was wearing a pair of high heels that were black.

"Are you Yugi Mouto?" the woman asked.

"I nodded my head,"

"Do you talk?" she asked trying not to sound rude.

I shook my head with a frown on my face.

The woman smiled and then directed her attention to Martha.

"Has he always been this quiet, or is he just shy?" she asked.

Martha shook her head, "I am not sure what happened if it was before or after I came to work for their family but I have never heard a word out of Yugi, I was guessing that he is just shy," Martha replied. Martha and I didn't tell anyone anything that was going on at home, plus we really didn't have much to go off of.

The woman nodded her head, I will give you two a few minutes more a lone to say goodbye and all. The woman then exited the room out to the front yard. I stood there for a few seconds until I leaped into Martha's arms. We both hugged each other, I have tears running down my face, She put me down after a few minutes, I then did something never done ever since my mom died, I hear Neal down on one knee and I put my lips to her ear's and I whispered "Thanks for everything… Martha." I looked at her face and I saw her crying also, I think me talking kind of surprised her, I mean she had never heard me talk before, I even forgot the sound of my own voice because I hadn't talked in so long.

"Y… you can talk?"

I nodded my head, and took out my notebook and wrote "A little, but sometimes it really hurts or nothing comes out, this time it just really hurt but it was worth it," then I handed her the notebook.

"Oh okay, well thanks for talking for me, that means a lot, I am guessing you don't want me to tell anyone you can talk?" she asked.

I nodded my head with a smile. Just after I did that I heard the door opening, I dried my tears and Martha did the same.

"I'm afraid it's time," the woman said.

I grabbed my things and then I left the room with the woman. I didn't want to look back and see Martha crying. I went to open the back seat of the car and got it, and put what I had with me on the seat next to me. I was a little tired from everything I did today so I rested my back up against the seat. I wasn't thinking about what my new life would be like anymore, I just thought about Martha and how much I would miss her.

End of chapter 1!

That's my life, I am eleven and things will never be the same.

END CHAPTER 1


	2. A new home, a better place to be?

Chapter 2 – A new home, a better place to be?

The ride was long, I sat in the back seat of the car wondering how much longer we would have to drive, I knew that I was being taken out of the state but we lived on the border of our current state so it couldn't be that long to get to the other state, unless I was going farther than that. After a long period of silence the woman who was driving me finally spoke.

"You doing okay back there?"

I nodded my head, but I was really starting to get a little board. There wasn't anything to do in the car, I wasn't allowed to play with any of my toys and I didn't have any books with me to read. After what felt like an entire day of driving I felt the car come to stop, I looked out side but frowned when I saw we were just getting some gas for the car. I sat there in the car waiting for the car to fill up with gas so we could get going again. We sat there for about fifteen minutes while we waiting for the car to fill up, we had a big gas tank in the car. After we got going again I looked out the window watching everything we passed along the way. As we were going down the road I saw a sign that read – "Welcome to Texas USA". I had heard things about that state from my dad and it was never anything good, but maybe my dad was wrong, I mean he didn't grow up here and he never lived here so how could he know what it was truly like here. I continued to look out the window until the car came to a stop. I looked out the window and I saw a tall building, it had many floors, but it wasn't as wide as I thought it would have been. I glanced down at the card the woman gave me and on the card it had a big red "S". I am guessing that was what floor I was going to be on. I heard my door open and I looked at out the door, It was bright, my eye's had to adjust to the light, I also felt a very warm breeze come hit me as I was getting out the car, I wasn't sure how hot it was but it was nothing like home, it felt a lot warmer. I got out of the car and the woman went to the back to get the things I came with. She then came back around with my stuff and handed it to me with a smile. I then started to head inside the building. Once I got inside I noticed that the temperature was about the same as it was outside.

"I hope it's cooler in the place where I am going to be sleeping" I thought to myself. I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder and I looked up and saw the woman who drove me here. She guided me to the front counter so I could check in. Well she has to check me in because I can't talk, at least don't like to, and because she was the person who drove me here has to check me in. Once at the counter I saw the woman giving the woman at the desk a card and a folder, the folder was light blue and had the word "Confidential" in red letters on it. I was standing there for a while before I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up and saw the woman who drove me here smiling and pointing to the elevator and handing me a card that said

Floor: S  
Room: 106  
Roommates: Atem F, and Yami F

I then proceeded to the elevator. I pressed the button to open the door, after the door opened I walked inside and saw a bunch of buttons, some of them were so high that I couldn't reach them I pressed floor S and the door to the elevator closed. On the way up I was wondering why I was put all the way up on floor S, it couldn't be sorted by last name because my roommates last names start with the letter F. It took a few minutes to get to my floor and another few minutes to find my room. After looking around for a while I finally found my room. There was a number pad to enter the room. It was like the one to get into my dad's office. I was going to enter a number combination when I heard a voice.

"You must be our new roommate," the voice sounded rather loud.

I turned around and saw two boys walking towards me, they both were wearing a light gray short sleeve shirt, it was almost white. They were also wearing gray shorts that matched the color of their shirts. Their shoes were a lot like mine, but they had the number five on them. There hair was crazy wild. It had three different colors to it. Their eyes were a deep, dark blood red. They looked like they could be twins'… identical twins. Heck they kind of looked like me.

I nodded my head with a small smile.

"That's great, we have been waiting for someone new to talk to forever," one of the boy's said.

I smiled, "Could this really be a better place in all of those movies I have seen, almost always the new kid is picked on, but these two boys appear to be nice," Yugi thought to himself.

"The combination is your birthday," one of the boys' said.

"That way it's easy to remember," the other boy said.

I entered my birthday and the door opened, as I entered the room I was glad when I felt a cold breeze of air hit me. I set my things down to the side of me so the other boys could come into the room, then I took out my notebook and wrote one of the boys a note.

"What bed is mine?" I asked in the note. Then I gave it to one of the boys and the boy opened it and I saw him smile a little.

"The one by the window is yours, we can't sleep near the window because of how cold it gets" one of the boys said.

I smiled, how could things get any better, but then I thought of Martha and wished she could be here with me.

"Well, I guess we should tell you who we are," one of the boys said.  
The two boys stood next to each other, and the one of the left said,

"I'm Atem, nice to meet you."

"And I'm Yami nice to meet you as well."

I smiled at them and then wrote my name in my notebook and big letters and showed the two it.

The two boys smiled

"We know your name," said Atem.

"You don't talk much, do you?" asked Yami.

I shook my head.

"Well that's okay with us, we can just read your notes," they both said, it was kind of creepy.

"Well we will let you get your things sorted out, it's almost dinner time, you should sit near us, the other kids don't really like us." Atem said. '

I thought about that for a second, wait… if the other kids didn't like them then why should I sit next to them? After a while I nodded and started to take my things out of my bag, I started to tear up a little when I saw the picture of Martha. One of the boy's must have been looking over at me because I saw him come over to me and sit down on the bed placing his hand on my shoulder. I tensed up when his hand touched my shoulder and he quickly removed his hand.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked looking at the photo in my hand. "She your mom?" the boy asked.

I shook my head but didn't do anything else. The boy looked at his watch and saw that it was five thirty.

"It's almost time to go eat, you should come with us," the boy said.

I looked at the boy and smiled and nodded my head.

We both got up and I walked over to the door, and waited for Atem and Yami to come over to the door. After they got to the door I opened the door and we went out into the hall. I was shocked when I saw home many kids were in the hall, I then looked over and saw Atem's hand in front of me so I took that as he wanted me to hold it so I did. I slowly walked down the hall with them getting closer to the elevator. Atem and Yami were both bigger then me, but didn't look too much older than me. After we made it to the elevator I felt in my pocket and realized I didn't have my notebook, I started to freak out when I couldn't find it. Atem looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I showed him my pockets and he saw I didn't have my notebook.

Atem whispered something to Yami, Yami went running off in the direction of the room to get something. As we got into the elevator the doors closed and I started to worry about Yami. Within a few minutes we got down to the main floor and I saw all the kids I squeezed Atem's hand tighter. He looked over at me

"It's okay, it's not as bad as it looks," Atem said with a smile.

We both made our way to the kitchen and got some food, as we were walking to the table I was getting worried about Yami and why he wasn't back yet. I looked over at Atem and he nodded his head.

"Yea, I'm getting worried about him also."

We sat there for a while just thinking and then got even hungrier then started to eat. Dinner was almost over and he still wasn't down in the dinning room. Dinner was soon over and we put our plates on the cart and headed back up to our room. Once we where at the door we heard someone crying inside, we entered my birthday and the door opened. Atem saw Yami and ran over to him and I did the same.

"Hey, bro… what's wrong?" Atem asked.

"I came back to the room to look for his notebook but when I found it beside the bed, I was in a hurry so I grabbed it and then tripped over at the bed and now my leg really hurts," Yami complained.

I got a sad look on my face.

"Hey Yugi, don't worry about it," Yami said with a smile.

I looked down at my feet. "This is all my fault, had I just kept my notebook in my pocket this wouldn't have happened," I thought to myself.

"Are you able to walk?" Atem asked.

"I don't think so, I think I just need to rest my leg, I am hopping I just twisted it," Yami said laughing a bit.

"Me to, I don't want you to have to stay up here all day because tomorrow we are going to the park after we get our work done," Atem said.

I found my notebook and wrote in it.

"What kind of work?" and gave it to Atem.

He opened it and smiled

"Nothing to bad, we have to clean the breakfast dishes and do some work outside in the yard until ten and then we have free time to do what we want," Atem said.

I smiled.

Atem looked at his watch and saw that it was almost seven.

"I think we should go to bed for tonight, we get up rather early," Atem said.

I nodded my head and then looked at Yami.

"I'll be okay, do you care if I sleep here tonight? You can have my bed," Yami said.

I nodded my head, getting up and walking over to the bed closest to mine. I got into the bed, it was warm, it was a twin size bed and the pillows were nice. Atem walked over to the light and turned it off; I laid my head down on the pillow and feel asleep. During the night I woke with someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked around with wide eyes. I used my hands to rub my eyes and adjust to the room. I looked over and saw Yami sitting on the bed. After my eyes adjusted to the room I saw Yami looked at me with a concern look on his face.

"You okay Yugi?" "You were crying and yelling so it woke me up, not Atem though he can sleep though anything," Yami said with a smile.

I shook my head and then got my notebook from the nightstand and wrote a note. Then I gave the note to Yami.

Yami took the note and read it, his eyes quickly became sad.

"You had a nightmare?" asked Yami.

I nodded my head while looked down.

Yami put his hand on my shoulder again "Hey, it's okay. These things happen," Yami said with a soft tone. I then wrote another note and gave it to Yami.

The note read – "What are you doing here, I thought you couldn't walk" as he was reading it he laughed.

"I kind of hopped over here," Yami said still smiling but also laughing quietly this time.

I shook my head laughing.

I then wrote another note, this time the note said –

"Would you like some help getting back to the bed you are sleeping on."

Yami took the note and smiled after reading the note.

"Do you think I could just sleep here? I mean, if you have another nightmare or need something you can let me know and I wont have to go so far," Yami said.

I thought for a minute, it's kind of strange why he wouldn't want help going back to his own bed. But after a minute I just gave up and got my notebook and wrote a note and handed it to him, then turned on my side facing away from him and closed my eyes. As he was reading the note I smiled. He got on the other side of the bed and laid down. The next time I woke up it was when Atem was shaking my shoulder I sat up in bed and smiled at him.

"Good morning," Atem said with a smile.

I nodded and signed good morning for him also. He also smiled back. I saw Yami up and getting things ready for the day. I grinned at this and then wrote a note and then got up and gave it to Yami. The note read

"I thought you hurt your leg last night?"

"Well I did, it still kind of hurts but I can walk on it so that's good," Yami said with a grin.

He started to laugh so I started to laugh also.

I wrote another note and handed it to him asking what time it was and that my watch was over by my bed.

Yami looked at this watch

"It's about six thirty and breakfast is at eight," Yami said. Sorry we woke you up so early but we wanted to ask you some more questions before we had to go eat and start on our work.

I nodded my head and smiled.

"Okay, so first question is, what state did you come from?" Atem asked.

I thought for a minute and then wrote in my notebook "California and then I handed them the notebook. They smiled.

"Ah, okay we came from Oregon," Yami said.

The next question was asked by Yami, "How old are you?" Yami asked as Atem was laughing.

I wrote in my notebook again and I said "fourteen."

Yami smiled and Atem was still laughing.

"Do you have any family left back home?" asked Atem.

I lowered my head, I didn't write in my notebook this time, I just sat there with my head lowered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think about that," Atem responded rubbing my back.

"I… it's okay," I said, after I said that I covered my mouth. This time talking didn't hurt, though I didn't care for my voice much.

"You can talk!" Atem shouted.

"I… I guess but I don't think I will be talking much, I don't really like my voice," I said.

"It's not that bad," Yami said.

"I… I guess but I think I will only talk when I am around you guys, I feel like I can trust you," I said.

Both Atem and Yami smiled.

"Okay, one last question for now, what weren't you able to talk before now?" Atem asked.

"I'm not sure, I mean I always could but sometimes it really hurt and sometimes nothing would come out, then I would get embarrassed but even now I don't like my voice, it sounds like a girls voice,"

"Okay, well just keep your notebook with you and you will be fine, we will make sure you have it every morning just in case you forget it again." Yami said.

I smiled "Yea, I will try not to forget it again."

We had a great time talking; I learned some new things about both Atem and Yami and that they are twins. They liked to do some of the say things but also had their differences. After a while of talking it was time to eat so we left the room making sure I had my notebook this time and like last time, the hall was packed with kids. I held onto Atem's hand this time again to make sure I didn't fall over in the crowed of people. Before we got to the elevator I whispered in Atem's ear

"Are all these people hear because of something back home?"

"No, this is also a school for some people, me and my brother are here because of our abusive parents," said Atem.

"Oh okay, I was wondering because there are a lot of kids in this building.

"Yea, I was wondering that first but then I started talking to some people here and they said they were just here for the school," Yami said.

We finally made our way to the elevator and we got in and the doors closed. I wondered what today was going to be like, maybe good things will keep happening.

Well… thanks guys! I really didn't think this one would do well. I already have all the parts written unless I decide to write more to it… that depends on you guys reviewing, following and faving.


	3. Oh no! (Revised)

**Some people have been asking me about pairings. I think I am only going to do puzzleshipping. I'll let you know what happens if something does change in my plans. **

**To clear another thing up, Yes Yugi is 14, I made him 11 originally but I didn't want to make him that in the end for the... romance part of this ;) I am not going to do any "lemons" for a while... If I get enough reviews, follows and favs I might do a lemon later on with time skip so they are both 17... **

CHAPTER 3 – Oh no!

The elevator doors opened once we were on the ground floor we walked into the kitchen to get our food, this time I had a note to give to the person serving the food because I felt bad that I didn't say anything the other day. I handed the lady the note and she read it and smiled.

"Aww, thanks it's okay, I remember seeing your file and that you can't talk,"

I nodded my head and then started to head towards the table that we eat at. It was in the corner of the dining hall and we were the only ones to sit there so it was rather nice. We sat there eating and I would occasionally whisper something to either Yami or Atem. We took about thirty minutes to eat breakfast and after we were done we went into the kitchen to do the dishes while the others had to head outside to do yard work. We were kind of glad that we got to work inside for some of the morning it was quite and it gave us a chance to have some fun. Yami would wash the dishes and I would dry them and put them away while Atem was out in the dining room cleaning the tables and sweeping the floor. After we finished with the inside chores we went outside and start to pull some weeds to make the place look nice.

"Hey Yami, Yugi, I need to go to the bathroom," Atem said and we both nodded.

While Atem was gone to the bathroom some kids came over to us Yami turned around and glared at them. I gave him a confused look.

"What do you guys want?" Yami said in a firm tone.

"Nothing, we just came over here to say hi to your new roommate," one of the boys said. He looked like he was the oldest from the group about the same age as Yami. Yami looked at them and then tapped my shoulder; I turned around and saw them standing there, I then turned my head back around.

"Hey, we want to talk to you, you know you shouldn't turn your head to someone who is talking to you," the boy said.

"If he doesn't want to talk to you he doesn't have to," Yami said getting annoyed. And besides, he can't talk anyway I am surprised that you don't know that with how well you say you know everyone.

"Damn right I know everyone here, and of course I knew he couldn't talk but I do know he can write, I have seen him passing notes to you when we all are eating,"

"Can't you just go back to doing your work?" Yami asked.

"Yes, we could do that but we would rather talk with your roommate here."

Yami was getting really mad, in fact he was beyond mad, he was livid he stood up.

"His name is Yugi and leave us alone!" Yami shouted. We want nothing to do with you guys!

"You can't tell us what to do!" the boy shouted.

"No, but I can go get the headmaster and she can tell you to leave us alone,"

"Like that scares us," the boy main boy said.

Yami moved his left leg behind the other boys leg and dropped kicked him. The boy fell to the ground with a thud.

"Leave us alone, we have asked you more time than we can count,"

The boy got up slowly, then walked away with his group of kids, going back to their work. Yami sat back down and looked over at me.

I was starting to cry a little. Yami looked change from mad to caring. He started to rub circles on my back I looked over at him and faked a smile while still crying. Yami looked at his watch and saw it was five till ten.

"Hey Yugi, it's almost time to stop working for the day," Yami said with a soft tone. Just after Yami saw Atem coming back from the bathroom.

"What took you so long?" Yami said still rubbing my back.

"After I went to the bathroom the headmaster had to talk to me about something and then I came out here," What's wrong with Yugi?

"Those kids were picking on him, but I took care of it,"

Atem knelt down on the other side of me and put his hand on my shoulder I looked over at him.

"You going to be okay?" he asked.

"I… I think so," I said trying to stop crying. Thanks Yami.

"Hey, no problem, they have been giving us issues since the day we got here, in fact they give everyone issues all because they go to school here and can afford to go here, all because they came from a wealthy family," Yami said with his fits clenched. I just can't stand people like that.

I nodded my head with a fake smile. I thought it best not to tell them that I also came from a wealth family as I had just started to make friends. Everyone was starting to go inside and back to his or her room to change into some better clothing for the weather. We did the same. Once we got in the room and I went into the bathroom to change cloths. I came back out in a minute wearing a plain white T-Shirt and white shorts with the thongs on that I had came here with. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Yami and Atem had already changed into different clothing.

"Where did you guys' change?" I asked kind of confused.

"In here, we don't really care about that, I mean he is my brother," Yami said.

I looked over at Atem who was being really quite.

"Hey Atem, you okay?" I asked.

"Yea, just thinking," Atem said his emotion didn't change.

I stood there just looking at Atem for a few minutes and then I looked over at Yami had the same confused look on his face as I did.

"Atem, you want to talk about something?" Yami asked.

"No, I'm fine, let's get going," We both nodded and walked out the door, I made sure I had my notebook with me incase I needed it to talk to someone besides Yami or Atem. We left our room and the hall was empty. Except for the head master. We walked towards the head master.

"Some kids here reported that you started kicking them for no reason," the headmaster stated.

"I did kick one of them in the leg but it wasn't for nothing, they wouldn't leave us alone," Yami stated.

The headmaster looked at Yami and sighed

"I have told you to just come get me if they start picking on you," she said in a firm tone.

"I know, but I didn't want to leave Yugi alone with him not being able to talk they would have just started picking on him more because he couldn't talk," Yami said.

"I understand he can't talk," the headmaster said.

She signed again.

"I will let you guys off with a warning, again but try to make sure it doesn't happen again," said the headmaster. The headmaster then went to the elevator and opened the door and went inside. We stood there for a few minutes before we finally went over to the elevator and pressed the down button and waited for the elevator to come up back to this floor. Once the door opened we saw the same kids exit, I held Yami's hand gripping it tightly. We watched them walk by glaring at them. We then entered the elevator and I let go of Yami's hand. I looked up at Yami and smiled and he smiled back at me. We waited in the elevator till we were at the bottom floor. Once at the floor we started to head for the front door. We saw the sun outside and it was blinding, it made my eye's hurt for a little bit. We walked towards the door and walked outside. It felt really warm once we were outside we walked over to the park. Once there we started to play on the swings, as that's where I spent most of my time back home, it made me feel free. While swinging I kept looking over at Atem, I wasn't sure what to think, I mean I think something is bothering him. After a while I just figured I would ask him later tonight. We stayed at the park for a while it was becoming noon and getting even hotter outside.

"Hey guys, my head is starting to hurt," Atem complained.

I jumped off the swing and ran over to Atem and looked at him in the eyes.

"Atem, what part of your head hurts?" I asked.

"Just my forehead though it is moving to my eye area," Atem said shutting his eyes.

Yami was also running over to Atem and me when he saw Atem he knelt down and looked at him.

"Can you walk?" Yami asked.

"Yea, I think I just need to lay down," Atem said.

All of us got up and walked back to the orphanage, once inside we looked over at Atem and saw that he was dragging his feet. Yami knelt down on one knee

"Atem, get on my back, I am just going to carry you up to the room," Yami said in a firm tone.

"I said I can walk." Atem snapped which didn't even faze Yami.

"No you can't, please let me carry you up to the room."

Atem sighed.

Walking over to Yami and climbed on his back and Yami stood up. We then went to the elevator and I pressed the button to open the door, it soon came and we walked in. The same boys that picked on us this morning were up stairs; It would appear they were waiting for us to come back.

"What do you guys want?" Yami asked.

"Nothing, we are just hanging around up here,"

Yami and I both rolled our eyes and then headed to our room. We knew they were up to something but we weren't sure exactly what yet

I entered my birthday and the door opened. Once inside I walked over to my bed and sat down. Yami placed Atem on his bed making sure he was alright, Atem was soon fast asleep. Yami come over to me and sat down I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he will be okay, he could just be tired, he told me last night you had a nightmare and that you guys talked for a while," Yami said.

"Yea, I am not sure why I had a nightmare last night, I haven't had one of those in forever,"

"Sometimes they just happen, I know I still have them from how my dad use to beat me and it still comes back some nights,"

"Yea, well I am going to go use the bathroom and take a shower," I said.

"Okay, just be sure to let it run a little, it is rather hot when you first turn it on," Yami said.

I nodded and walked into the bathroom turning the shower on. I saw the steam from the shower slowly raising. After it cooled I took my clothes off and got into the shower. The water felt nice on my bare skin.

Yami walked over to Atem and sat on his bed, starting to run his fingers through his hair.

He had a sad look on his face. He felt his forehead and he didn't have a fever so he was relieved about that. Yami turned away for a minute and looked back and saw Atem still sleeping. I walked out of the bathroom and walked over to Yami and Atem.

"Hey Yami, I'm done with my shower." I said walking over to Yami and Atem who was still asleep, but this time he had some blood coming out of the corner of his mouth.

"... Yami, Atem's got blood coming out of his mouth."

Yami's eyes went wide, he looked over at Atem, he got a horrified look on his face. I could tell he was really scared."

"I'm going to tell the headmaster," I said.

"But she doesn't know you can talk!" Yami yelled.

"I don't care, if it means saving your brother and my friend I will do anything!"

"No! I will go if you stay here and watch Atem," Yami yelled.

I nodded my head and ran over to Atem and sat down. Yami ran to the door and left the room. I sat there running my fingers though Atem's hair praying he would be okay. What felt like forever was only about fifteen minutes I heard the door opening and saw Yami running back in, and he a bottle in his hands.

"The headmaster told me to give this to him as soon as he wakes up, I think those bastards put something in his food this morning that he was allergic to," Yami sand angrily.

"I see, well that makes since, but remember what the headmaster said to leave those kids alone and if they bug us to come get her," I said.

"Yea, I know, I will try to stay out if their business," Yami said with a smile.

I knew he was enraged, it was his brother that they attacked and I was just as mad. I saw him sit on the bed and run his fingers though Atem's hair. He was trying not to cry and he wasn't doing a good job about it. I walked over to the bed and sat down looking at Atem.

"He will be okay, I am sure of it," I said as comforting as I could. I was surprised when he latched onto me putting his arms around me and burying his face into my chest. I put my arms around him also and rubbed his back. We sat there like that until dinner; Atem still didn't wake up so I agreed to stay up in the room while Yami got something to eat. An hour went by and I heard the door opening.

"How's he doing?" Yami asked.

"He still hasn't moved, but the good news is he is breathing, and his temperature has gone down," I said.

Yami smiled "I'm glad."

"I convinced the head master to let me bring some food up for you to eat and for Yami when he wakes up,"

I smiled. "Great, I am kind of hungry," I admitted.

"You know, you didn't have to stay up here with him, I could have done that. He is my brother after all," Yami said.

"Yea I know, but you needed to eat something and I don't mind not eating for one night," I said.

"Well thanks, but I still could have, I mean I really didn't eat anything either, I was too busy trying to find the headmaster," Yami said.

"Yami…".

I sat there eating at my food until there was about half left and then I walked over to Yami.

"Yami, here you can have what's left of mine," I said.

"No, it's okay you should eat it," Yami said.

"No, you need to eat something,"

"Okay, fine I will eat something," Yami said with a slight smile.

Yami sat down and started eating on what I had left from my meal and I put some plastic wrap around Atem's dinner and in the fridge just in case he woke up.

"Hey Yami, why is there a fridge in here if they don't give us anything to put in it?" I asked.

"Because some people here have some money to buy stuff at a store during their free time," Yami said.

"Well my na… ant gave me some money I can use it to buy us some things to eat and drink," I said.

"No, it's okay it's your money and you should spend it on something you want," Yami said.

"I want to help out with something, I figure we will be up here a lot after the rain starts, and I know it rains here during the winter," I said.

Yami rolled his eyes "If you really want to you can," Yami said.

"Okay, and my ant gives me thirty a month to spend on stuff and she said it would continue while I am here."

Yami shot me a look "how can she afford that? I mean thirty dollars is a lot each month.

"Well she has a good job," I said. It kind of hurt lying to him like this, I mean he is my friend,"

Yami looked at his watch and saw it was seven PM.

"I think we should get to bed, we are going to get up early again tomorrow to give Atem sometime to get up." Yami said.

"Yea, okay" I said walking over to my bed.

"See you in the morning Yugi," Yami said.

"Yup, see you in the morning Yami," I replied.

I got underneath the covers of my bed and went to sleep rather fast. Yami awoke me during the night, after seeing him sitting on my bed I shot up.

"Is something wrong?" I asked in a tired tone.

"Yes, I expected him to wake up by now, I can't sleep with him like this either," Yami said.

"Have you been up this entire time with him?" I asked looking at the clock, it was now two in the morning.

I sat up and moved next to him placing my hand on his lap.

"I know you are worried about him, and so am I," I started. I am sure he will wake up sometime but we have to give him sometime. Maybe that's what he needs is just sometime?"

"I hope you're right, I can't think of a life without him," Yami said.

"I know,"

"I know this sounds weird but do you think I could sleep with you tonight?"

"Yami… I think you should sleep in your own bed," I said trying not to sound like a jerk though I think he took it that way.

"Okay, well if you think that is best," Yami said with disappointment in his voice. He got up and walked back over to his own bed getting rested his head on the pillow. I layed they're thinking about if I did the right thing, telling him to sleep in his own bed, he sounded like he really needed someone with everything he has been going though. After a while I got up and walked over to Yami's bed and I heard him crying. I walked over to where he was sleeping and knelt down.

"Yami…" I said shaking his shoulder.

Yami looked over at me

"What do _you_ want?"

"I came over here to tell you that if you wanted to be with someone tonight, you can come sleep with me, I didn't fully think about what was going on before I said what I said," I said in a caring tone.

"Well maybe I just want to lay here all night crying,"

"I know you don't want to do that."

"Just leave me alone!" Yami yelled.

"Well you can do whatever you want, I will be over at my bed," I said as I walked towards my bed. After I got back to my bed I got under the covers and rested my head on my pillow. I couldn't fall asleep, I kept thinking about Atem and having Yami crying didn't help anything. After a few minutes like twenty of him crying and not coming over to the bed I got up again and walked over to his bed and he was still crying.

"Yami… come on, come over to my bed,"

"I just want to stay here tonight," Yami said becoming slightly annoyed.

"Yami… I can tell that you don't want to do what you are telling me, you are just crying over here, it's hard enough to sleep with me thinking about Atem, but with you crying I keep thinking about you," I said.

"I… I… I just want to be a lone,"

"A few minutes ago you said you wanted to sleep with me," I said.

"Yes, but… I don't know, I was just feeling sad," Yami said.

I climbed onto his bed and sat on the other side.

"I know, you are still feeling that way, I am feeling sad also, you and Atem have become great friends and I have only been here for two days," I cannot think about anything at the moment besides wanting to help both of you.

Yami lowered his head and looked down.

"I… I… just don't know of what my life would be like without him,"

"I know, I feel the same way, I mean you have known him longer but I still feel the same way."

Yami looked down for a few minutes and then looked over at me. He still had tears running down his face and I didn't see them stopping any time soon. I moved closer to him leaning against the back of the bed with my arm out and he snuggled up close to me.

"I… I…" Yami continued to cry.

"Shh, it's okay Yami, you don't have to talk, and I can tell that you are really sad, sometimes crying is just the best way to deal with something." Yami started to cry even harder. Yami and I sat there for a while, he kept crying, and I was okay with that, he needed to handle his problems someway and I felt this was the best way for him to do that. After a while Yami's crying slowed down and he just had some small tears.

"You going to be okay?" I asked.

"I think so," Yami said rubbing his eyes.

"If you ever need to talk about anything, and I do mean anything you can always talk to me, I don't care how stupid it may sound to you."

I smiled and then got up and his head fell onto the bed.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot you were resting your head on my shoulder, I have to use the bathroom"

"It's okay, go use the bathroom," Yami said laughing still kind of crying.

I walked into the bathroom and shut and locked the door. Soon I was done, and then walked out of the bathroom and heard my name being called. I walked over to Yami's bed and saw him sitting up.

"Y… Yugi, can I ask you something?" Yami asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do… do you think you could sleep with… with me tonight?" Yami asked. I could tell he was nervous because of what I said last time and what I might say this time.

I smiled, "Yea," Walking back over to his bed pulling down the covers. I got into bed then pulled them back up. I rested my head on the pillow. I felt Yami snuggle up to me, he felt warm and this made my feel warm inside. This made me blush and smile slightly. I fell asleep.

The next time I woke up it was in the morning, When I opened my eye's I saw Yami still snuggled up to me, but this time he also had his arms around me, this made my smile and blush more. I checked the clock and it said nine thirteen AM. My eyes widened I shook Yami's shoulder.

"Yami… we have to hurry, we over slept a lot, it's nine thirteen," I said in a panic.

Yami opened his eye's still holding onto me and I could tell he was still tired.

"Huh?" he asked.

"We overslept," I said.

"Oh, that's bad, the headmaster isn't going to be too happy about us missing breakfast and working outside for the full time," Yami said. Just then the phone in the room rang, Yami jumped off the bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said in a sleepy tone

"Hey, it's me the headmaster,"

"Hi, so before you say anything," Yami started but then was interrupted.

"No need to say anything, I know you were up late last night and that you two might not be filling that great after what you guys went through Yesterday with your brother and your friend; so I excused you from doing any work today," she said.

Yami sighed, "Thanks, we will make this up tomorrow,"

"Don't worry about it, just consider this a day off to get things in order," she said.

"Okay, well thanks,"

"Talk with you later?" she asked.

"Yup," Yami said as he hung up.

"So, how mad was she that we missed today?" I asked.

Yami walked back over to me and sat down on the bed.

"Well, not to mad, she said that she was giving us the day off to get things in order."

I sighed. "Good, you are in no condition to work today at all, even more so knowing those punks will be working down there,"

"Yea," he said.

I smiled, getting up and walking over to Atem's bed. I placed my hand on Atem's neck, he pulse felt really weak.

"Yami… Atem's pulse feels really weak."

"WHAT?!" Yami screamed.

He rushed over to him and felt his neck also.

"Oh, this is really bad," said Yami. We need to call someone now, directing his attention to me.

"Already on it,"

I picked up the phone in the room and dialed the headmaster's phone number; the phone started to ring. I then heard someone pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Headmaster, Atem still has yet to wake up and he pulse is really weak," I said anxiously.

"Okay just stay calm, I will come up there in a few minutes and check on him, you keep Yami claim, do whatever you have to, the last thing Yami needs is to get stressed with his bad heart and all,"

"What?" I asked.

"Yami has a bad heart, didn't he tell you?" she asked.

"No, he didn't say anything about that"

"I wish he would have, he doesn't like telling people that he has a bad heart because he think's it makes him look weak,"

"Well we don't have to worry about that after last night,"

"What happened last night?" she asked.

"I will tell you after you get here and we get everything fixed,"

"Okay, just try to keep him calm,"

"Will do," and I hung up the phone.

After I hung up the phone I just realized that I let the head master knows I could talk. I hope she won't be too mad that I have been keeping this from her the entire two days I have been here.

I looked over at Yami and saw him breathing fast in and out, this got me worried so I rushed over to him.

"Yami, you need to calm down," I said rubbing his back

Yami nodded his head but his breathing only got worse.

"Yami, just breath in and out very slowly," I suggested.

Yami tried to control his breathing but every time he tried he ended up coughing.

After thinking for a minute I remembered that I came here with a pill that I took at home to sleep help me sleep, I hadn't needed it the past few nights so I figured I might have Yami take it. I rushed to the bathroom where I had set the pills down when I got here, the pills were in a blue bottle. I grabbed the bottle and opened it, taking one of the white pills out of it. It a rather small round pill. I grabbed a cup that was sitting on the counter filling it up with water. I walked back over to Yami.

"Yami, please take this,"

Yami did as he was told though I could tell he questioned it. After he got the pill in his mouth he took a drink of water and started to choke on the water, I patted his back and then he burped. A few minutes passed and Yami's breathing was starting to calm down.

"Yu… Yugi what was that pill that you gave me?" he asked trying to control his breathing.

"It's a pill that helps me sleep at night, it's suppose to slow your heart rate down, and help you relax."

"So I am guessing it's going to make me tired as heck?" he said

"Yea, it will do that, but I'd rather have you sleeping, then dead with a heart attack," I said.

"Yea me as well,"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a heart problem?" I asked.

"I… I was going to, but things kept happening," "I wasn't sure how to handle it."

"Okay, well now I know about it maybe we can control it a little more,"

"Yea,"

Just as I said that I heard a knock on the door.

"Who do you think could be at the door?" Yami asked.

"It could be the headmaster, thought I would think she would have a key to the room." I said.

"Yea, me too,"

I got up and walked over to the door, looking out the eyehole I saw it was the headmaster so I opened the door. She came through the door rather fast I moved out of her way. She walked over to Atem and put her hand on his neck. Her eyes grew wide but she remained calm.

"I'm going to take Atem down to the medical wing to see if I can get the nurse to help him out, I think it's just an allergic reaction but I want to be sure," she said.

We both nodded, Yami started to cry again. I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He looked at me and threw himself onto to me, I put both arms around him, one on his back and one on the back of his head.

"You two should get something to eat, I have asked the breakfast staff to keep some food for you as it's past breakfast right now," she said.

"Tha… thanks" said Yami.

"No problem," she said as she walked towards the door opening it and left the room.

I continued to rub Yami's back to get his breathing back to normal and he would look at me from time to time and I would smile at him. After a while we got hungry and wanted to get something to eat so we walked over to the door and left the room and went to the elevator and went to the bottom floor and it was really empty. We saw one of the cooks there and waved high at her. We walked over to her and Yami asked for our food, we were still keeping it a secret that I could talk. After Yami got our food we walked over to a table and started eating.

"Yami, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"A little better," Yami said with a half smile.

"I'm glad."

We didn't talk much while we were eating; after we were done we brought our plates up to the woman, she took them from us to get washed. On the way back to the elevator we saw the gang of kids again. We pressed the call button and then stood there waiting. The kids came over to us and we tried to ignore them.

"Where's your friend today?" They asked.

We didn't respond.

"Hey, we're talking to you," we still didn't respond.

The door to the elevator opened and we went inside and they followed.

"Hey, stop ignoring us!" they shouted.

"We can if we want to!" Yami shouted back.

"You know, it's kind of weird that your friend doesn't talk," I bet he talked just fine before he met you," they said.

Yami rolled his fingers into his hand forming a fist. I saw his hand and dropped my hand rubbing it against his, he opened his hand and started to hold mine.

"Aww, do you guys like each other," the boy said in an mocking voice.

Yami started to squeeze my hand tighter, and I don't blame him, this was making me mad also. Yami looked over at me and I shook my head.

"Ouch, that must really hurt the guy you like saying no to you,"

Yami and myself were getting really mad at this person, we wanted to hurt him so bad but then he would go tell the headmaster and something bad might happen from that. Our floor couldn't have come any slower, what felt like forever and our floor finally came up, Yami and I exited the elevator and walked to the room, I was still holding his hand to prevent him from hitting them and getting him into trouble. Once inside our room I let go of Yami's hand.

"Thanks for not hitting them, though I know you wanted to and if nothing bad were to happen I would have soo let you hit them and I might have joined in also," I said.

Yami smiled at me and I smiled back at him. We waited up in the room for any news from the headmaster, no one called and no one came to the door. It was getting around dinnertime and we heard a knock on the door. I got up and went over to the door; I looked out the door and saw it was the headmaster so I opened the door.

"Hey guys," she said in a calm tone but somehow I knew we weren't going to like what she had to say.

"How's Atem?" Yami asked.

"That's why I came up here, we did everything would could for him, we gave him a few shots, but in the end… he did die," she said with a sad voice.

Yami dropped to his knees, and his breathing quickly got worse, I ran over to him and the headmaster did the same.

END OF CHAPTER 3

Well, what do you guys think? I forgot this had a cliffhanger at the end... My friends do call my the master of emotion though haha. Please Review, Fav. and Follow as always. Here is what needs to happen for a lemon...

20 follows, 30 favs, and 25 reviews... Think we can do that?


	4. Comforting Yami

"Yami, calm down, if you don't you could have a heart attack," I said.

"S… so le… let me, I… I don't… want," Yami stopped as I slapped him.

Yami had tears forming around his eyes. And he looked at me.

"Yami, calm the hell down!" I don't want you to die also! I screamed.

Yami looked a little shook up but managed to start to control his breathing. The headmaster looked at me surprised but then smiled and sighed.

"A little harsh, but it got his breathing down,"

"Hey, being's his breathing is calming down I have to ask," I started.

"How am I not surprised you are talking?" she asked.

"How did…"

"It's okay, while you guys were working out in the yard I saw you guys talking, I figured that it was selective talking as you still didn't talk in front of anyone else," she said.

"Okay, well I am glad you know, but yea I am slowly starting to feel comfortable talking to people again,"

"Good, well I will let you deal with Yami, I have to go back to my desk and get some paperwork done."

"Yami, if you ever need to talk I am always here for you, and I am sure Yugi would be more than happy to talk with you," she said as she left the room.

I sat down on the floor next to Yami and he grabbed onto me crying into my chest. This time it was more violent, he started pounding his fits into my chest; I put my hand on the back of his head running my fingers through his hair and started to whisper comforting words in his ear. Normally I would have said something about him pounding my chest, but at this point I just didn't care, Yami needed someone right now and I was going to be there for him. The crying got worse over time and he pounded his fits into my chest even harder, it started to hurt but I just let him pound at my chest, I figured it made him feel better. We sat like that for a few hours, Yami would stop crying once in awhile but then would start again a few minutes later. He finally lifted his head up from my chest and I shifted positions so my back was leaning against the bed. He rested his head on my shoulder. I put my arms around him and he closed his eyes. We stayed like that for a few more hours.

"Yami, I think we should get up and walk around, besides my leg is falling asleep," I said in a somewhat tired tone while shaking his shoulder to wake him up.

Yami slowly looked up at me and nodded his head and stood up I did the same. I looked over at Yami and saw he still had tears falling from his face. I didn't expect them to stop anytime soon but I was hoping they would stop long enough for us to go eat something.

"Yu… Yugi, y… you s… should go ge… get some… something to… eat," Yami said while still crying.

"If I go get something to eat you are coming with me," I said.

"N... no, I... I c... can't eat a... anything r... right." He stopped and the tears continued to pour from his soft face.

"Yami, you have to eat something, I don't think your brother would want you to... not eat anything."

"You don't understand!" Yami yelled running to the bathroom and slamming the door. I sighed and walked to the bathroom.

"Yami, I'm sorry, and you're right I don't understand I have never lost a brother, I don't know how you are feeling, but really am trying." I started and waited for Yami to respond. There was silence on the other end for a while.

"Yami, please unlock the door, I really think you need to eat something."

"... I … I told you... I don't want to eat anything!" Yami yelled back.

"Alright, I won't make you eat anything, but please come out of the bathroom." Again there was silence. I sighed. "Alright, well I'll be sitting on my bed." I said walking over to my bed, I was a little sad that Yami was so depressed that he wasn't eating. Soon I heard the bathroom door opening, I didn't look in that direction just looked down. Soon I felt someone getting on the bed, I looked up and saw Yami, he still had tears running down his face, the more I looked at his face the more I got sad. I repositioned myself on the bed and then held my arms out, he looked directly at my eyes, soon he moved over to me and into my arms. We stayed that way for a good while.

"Yami, I am going to go get something to eat, I would like it... if you would at least come down with me."

Yami looked at me and then nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, I just don't think you should be alone right now,"

"It's okay," Yami said as he was starting to stop crying. I appreciate what you are doing. No one other than my brother has ever cared about me like you do," Yami said, which made me smile.

"I'm glad you feel safe around me."

"Well let's go get something to eat, we can ask the ladies down there if we can bring it back up the room and eat it," Yami said.

"Yea, if you think you want to eat something that yea lets do that would be the best thing to do." I let go of Yami who then got up and off the bed. I soon followed. We both walked to the door, I stopped before opening the door.

"Is something wrong?" Yami asked.

"Are you going to be okay, or do you want to hold my hand?" I asked.

"I think I will be okay, but I will hold your hand if the boys are down there, that is the only thing that will me stop me from beating the crap out of them," Yami said.

Yami looked over at me and smiled.

"It's okay Yami, if we wouldn't get into trouble for it I would do it also," I said. We opened the door. The hall was empty, I looked at my watch and it was five thirty, it was normal packed by now.

"Yami, I think something is wrong."

"I know, something doesn't feel right,"

Yami and I walked down the hall to the elevator, I pressed the call button and we waited for the elevator. After about five minutes the elevator door opened and we walked in. I pressed the ground floor button and the door's closed. It took a few minutes to get to the ground floor, after we got there the doors opened and the dining hall was empty, I saw the headmaster standing in the dining room. We both walked into the room and over to the head master. We walked over to the head master.

"Hey, is something wrong?" we asked.

The headmaster turned around.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We got hungry so we decided to come down to get something to eat," Yami said.

"Oh, well there was a fire-drill didn't you hear the alarm?" She asked.

"No...,"

"Hmm, I will have to get someone to take a look at that for you,"

"Are you feeling better? Yami," the headmaster asked.

Yami shook his head and then buried his face into my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair as he started to cry again.

"I'm glad, you sure have become attached to Yugi over the past few days," the headmaster said.

"Yea, he has, but I think it's more of a comfort thing more than anything, I mean after you told him his brother died he has been really attached to me," I said.

"But it could also be that he doesn't want anyone to see him cry," I suggested.

"Makes since," the headmaster said.

"Well you two better get into line for dinner, but before you go do you think you guys will be able to work outside tomorrow?" she asked.

"Maybe, I will set our alarm, and then give you a phone call?" I said.

"Sure, I don't want you two working outside if it's going to be hard for you to get things done," she said.

I nodded and lifted Yami's head from my chest so he was looking at me in the eye.

"Yami, we are going to go get in line now, ok?" I asked.

Yami nodded his head. We both walked over to the line and there was no one there but within a few minutes' people start to pour into the room. After a few more minutes the lunch ladies came down into the room, we got our food and then asked the ladies if we could take the food back up to our room.

"Sure, just be careful not to make a mess," the lady said.

Yami and I both nodded and started to walk towards the elevator, once we got there I pressed the call button, Yami looked around the room for those guys but didn't see them.

"What do you think happened to those guys?" Yami asked.

"Not sure, but maybe they got into trouble for picking on someone else," I said with a grin on my face.

"One can hope, I can't believe they thought we were dating," Yami said with a laugh.

"Yea, but that is just like them, to think something like that, and the only reason they did it was to make you and me mad, I think they wanted us to hit them so we would get into trouble,"

"Yea, I think that also, though I don't know," Yami said and then stopped.

"You don't know what?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Yami said.

"Hmm, well okay if you ever want to tell me something I will always listen, no matter how crazy it is," I said.

Yami smiled

"Thanks… Yugi" you are a good friend. Yami said as the elevator door opened. We both walked into the elevator and I pressed our floor letter, the door closed and we were on our way up to the floor. It took us awhile to get there, we hated that our floor was near the top of the building but I guess it was good because it was always quite. Once floor S came we got out of the elevator and headed to our room, beings I had a free hand I entered the combination and the door opened. We both walked into the room and went over to the table and sat down and started to eat our dinner, today it was Mexican food so we had a burrito and finished it quickly. After we were done I grabbed our plates and walked over to the sink and washed them putting them on the counter after I was done. I walked over to Yami and placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked over at me and nodded, I didn't have to even ask. After a while of doing nothing I spoke.

"Hey Yami, do you want to do something?" I asked.

"Sure, not sure what we could do up here though," Yami said.

"Well, we could watch a movie, I mean we have a DVD player up here," I said.

"True, do you have any good movies to watch?" Yami asked.

"Maybe, depends on what type of movie you want to watch."

"Well, do you have any action movies?" Yami asked.

"Um, I don't think so but let me check, I really only have the movies my mom watched, and those or more of romantic or musicals," I said.

"Okay, if anything else Romantic or musical works."

I walked over to the bag and looked through it, like I thought I didn't have any action movies but I did have a romantic/musical one that I wanted to watch.

"How do you feel about burlesque?" I asked.

"Sure, I have always wanted to see that one, my mom and dad said I was to young to watch that movie so I never got to see it," Yami said.

"Oh, well now you can see it, it's nothing bad either," I said.

I walked over to the TV and opened the DVD player and the DVD case, put the movie in. I then walked back to Yami.

"Yami, I'm going over to lay on the bed, I figure I am just going to go to sleep after the movie is over, I want you to try to sleep in your own bed tonight," I was interrupted by Yami.

"But…"

"Yami, if you get scared during the night it's okay, you can come over to me and wake me up and sleep with me," I said.

"Okay, thanks," Yami said with a slight smile.

I walked over to the bed and watched the movie. Yami sat at the table and watched the movie. After the movie was over I got underneath the covers and rested my head on my pillow. About midnight I woke up to use the bathroom, after I got done using the bathroom I opened the bathroom door and I saw Yami sitting up; as I walked over to him I saw him shaking back in forth, he wasn't crying so I guess that was good. As I got closer I saw Yami hide his face, this got me worried, and thinking.

"Yami has never done this before, I hope it wasn't something I said to him," I thought to myself. I walked over to his bed and sat down on it and he continued to hide his face from me.

"Yami, you okay?" I asked.

Yami didn't say anything, but I knew something was going on.

"Yami, what's up, I know something's up, you can't hide that from me,"

"Yugi, I just got scared," Yami said while shaking.

"Ok… what made you scared?" I asked.

"I… I thought I saw someone outside the window that looked like my brother, but I… I…" Yami stopped.

"Yami… maybe it was just… Sometimes I imagine something that I think is real, even though I know it's not real."

"Maybe, it just doesn't make sense, I mean Atem was always healthy, even when he did get an allergic reaction to some he would always be okay, The person would have had to put something in his food like, aura berry's, but they are extremely rare to find."

"True, but I bet those guys' knew where to find them, I know they grow around here in Texas but even then not around here, but we don't want to go pointing fingers until we know everything," I said.

"Yea," Yami agreed.

"Okay Yami, I'm going to go back to bed," I will see you in the morning, ok?

Yami nodded his head and I made my way back to my bed, I felt really bad for him, but I was happy that he was sleeping in his own bed. After I got to bed I quickly fell asleep. The next time I woke up it was because of the alarm clock going off. I got up out of bed and looked over at Yami's bed, I noticed that he wasn't there so I knocked on the bathroom door and he wasn't in there. I was starting to get worried; I didn't know where he could have ran off to. I heard a scream outside and I felt my heart stop. Yami!

-  
END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Yami's tears and love

**Hello everyone, I just thought I would give you an update where all my story's stand.**

**Remembering Yami: Chapter coming by 12/25/12 **

**Not another vampire story – Coming by 01/1/13**

**My Guardian Angel – Updated**

**Seeking Comfort – Stopped until reviews, follows and favorites start.**

**My Romeo – Coming by 02/1/13**

**Please note, reviews can change the dates above, the more reviews, follows and favorites each story gets will determine what I update the fastest. **

I was in shock after I heard Yami's scream. I ran out the door with just my shirt and underwear on. I didn't see Yami around there anywhere. I ran back into my room to put some shorts on when I heard someone nocking at the door, I ran over to the door and noticed the girl from across the hall carrying a bloody Yami. My eyes grew wide; she sat him down on the bed.

"This morning I was talking a walk outside when I noticed that he was out also, I walked over to him and I saw that his bottom half of his shirt was covered in blood, to be honest I am rather surprised that he hasn't died from blood lose yet, and I mean that in the most caring way." she said.

I nodded my head, and took out my notepad and wrote her a note. The note read

"I'm going to get him cleaned up now," she took the note from my hand and then read it and nodded.

She walked over to the door, and then left the room.

I looked over at Yami and sighed, he wasn't breathing much, but I saw his chest going up and down so I felt a little better. I walked over to the bed and sat down. Yami looked up at me; he had some small tears falling from his face. I put an arm around him and supported him as we walked to the bathroom. I helped Yami get into the bathtub, and taking off his cloths. I tossed his cloths to the floor next to me and turned on the water.

"AH!" Yami yelled as the hot water hit his foot.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to be that hot."

Yami nodded as I continued to clean Yami up

"Yami, I hate to ask this now because you can barely stay awake, but what happened?" I asked while moving the wash rag up and down his bare chest, there were small cuts all over his chest, it was rather toned for his age.

"I… I was taking a walk this morning, when I saw those guys outside, I tried to avoid them, but then they started to run towards me. I started to run and the next thing I knew I was on the ground and they were beating me, I am not sure what happened later because I blacked out. Then I woke up when that girl was carrying me.

I nodded and proceeded to his stomach area. My eyes grew wide as I saw the deep gashes.

"Y…Yugi." Yami started.

"Yes, Yami?"

"T… there's s… something I need to tell you." Ryan barley managed to get out; sleep was slowly taking him over.

"Yami, you can tell me after you get some sleep, I am going to finish getting you cleaned up, and then I want you to get some sleep."

"But…"

"No but's Yami, you need to get some sleep, or you will just pass out from exhaustion."

"Okay, but what are we going to tell the head master?" Yami asked.

"I'm not sure, I mean I don't want to lie to her, but I am worried what she will do after she finds out," I said.

"Okay, Yugi… do you think you could stay up here with me today?" Yami asked,

I chuckled a little bit. "Of course, what else would I do, you are my best friend, I would do anything for you."

I helped Yami get out of the bathtub with a few whimpers from Yami. Slowly we made our way to his bed. I sat Yami down and helped him turn; I felt his forehead and smiled. Yami closed his eyes just as I got up to go use the phone to talk to the headmaster. I had recently put the headmaster on the speed dial because of everything that was going on, I didn't want to have to remember the phone number and risk forgetting something else.

"Hello, how are you two doing this morning?" she asked in a soft tone.

"Not so good, Yami had a hard time sleeping last night, then this morning I had a really hard time waking him up and his had some stomach pains… I think it's just a bug but I was wondering if we could stay up here today just to be safe"

"Yes, please stay up there, we don't need anyone else getting sick. Do you want me to send the nurse up there to check on Yami?"

"No, that's alright, I think I have things under control here."

"Well alright, just let me know if you need anything."

"Yea, thanks," I said. I hung up the phone and then walked over to Yami.

I sat down at my bed and thought about why those kids would beat him up. I knew that they didn't care for him, but I would never have guessed that they would have done this. After I was done thinking I looked over at the Yami and smiled. That smile changed when I heard him crying. I got up and walked over to him and sat down on the bed. I shook his shoulder; he looked up at me with water in his eyes. I rubbed the back of his head and he continued to cry.

"Yami, it's okay," I said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yugi, I…I…" Yami started to chock so I patted his back.

"Shh, it's okay, try not to talk."

"Yugi, I'm sorry," I sighed knowing he wouldn't be quite until he told me what was on his mind.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked.

"That you have had to take care of me and are not out doing more fun stuff," Yami said.

"Hey, it's okay, I don't mind staying up here with you, you are very enjoyable to be around."

Yami smiled. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Yami asked.

"Sure,"

"Do you remember when we were in the elevator and those guys made fun of us for holding hands?" Yami asked.

"Yes,"

"Well would you get mad if I told you that I kind of like you in the way those boy's meant?" Yami asked.

"No, I wouldn't be mad, I'm a little surprised, I mean it's nice, but I never would have guessed."

"Oh," Yami said lowering his head.

I looked over at Yami for a few minutes then I lifted his head so he was looking me in the eyes.

"Yami, it's okay, I understand, and as long as we are on the subject I have to admit that I kind of like you also."

Yami's eyes smiled at me. I knew he wanted to hear that and I was glad that he liked me like that also. I wasn't sure how we would tell people if we did start dating but I was too happy at the moment to bother thinking about it.

I looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it was two in the afternoon. I wasn't sure what we could do because I told the head master that we should stay up here today. I decided to ask Yami what he wanted to do.

"Hey Yami, do you want to do anything, we can't leave the room because I told the head master that we were going to stay up here today?" I asked.

"Well, I guess we could watch a movie, I mean last night we watched one but maybe we could watch one... together today?" Yami asked in a cheerful tone.

I looked over at him and then smiled.

"Sure, I can find us a move to watch, do you want a musical or Romantic movie?" I asked.

"You pick something this time,"

I nodded my head and walked over to my suite case and dug through my movie collection. I found a movie called – "P.S. I Love you" and I figured it would be a good one. It was an older movie but I often found those to be the best. Walking back over to Yami I showed him the movie and asked him what he thought.

Yami thought for a minute before nodding his head with a smile. I walked over to the DVD player and put the movie in, and then I got the remote and walked over to Yami's bed and sat down on the other side of the bed. As soon as the title menu came up I pressed play then sat the remote down on the nightstand. After about twenty minutes I looked over at Yami and smiled. He smiled back at me and slightly blushed, but it was still noticeable.

"Yami, are you feeling okay? Your face looks a little red." I said laughing.

Yami threw a spare pillow at me.

"Yes, I'm feeling okay," Yami, said. Kind of laughing

I laughed a little. "Yami, try not to move your arms too much, they were beat up also, I don't want you making them worse so we have to tell the head master about that."

We sat there watching the movie and then about ten minutes I looked over at him and saw him looking at me blushing even more this time. I shook my head and laughed.

"What, is there something wrong with my face?" I asked laughing.

"N… no, your face is fine, I was just looking at your eye's, they are a pretty blue" Yami said and then covered his mouth.

"Did I really just say that?" Yami thought to himself.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yami, are you trying to ask me to come over there?" I said still laughing.

"Wa… what gives you that idea?"

"You keep looking at me, and then I see you blushing, so I am guessing that is what you wanted."

Yami looked at me with a smile.

"Okay, yea that would be nice."

I smiled moving over to Yami, I could tell he was a little nervous from us being so close, heck even I was a little nervous. Yami and I continued to watch the movie and soon I noticed Yami was closing his eyes.

"Your not falling asleep?" are you I asked.

Yami nodded his head with a smile and laughing a tired laugh.

"You'll miss all the good parts of the movie if you fall asleep."

"True, but your so warm, and I am still tired from everything I have been through; it's hard not to fall asleep."

We stayed like that for the reminder of the movie. After the movie ended I looked over at Yami and saw his eyes were closed, I smiled removing myself from around him. Before I got a chance to get up Yami grabbed my arm, I looked over at him and smiled.

"So, what did you think of the movie?" I asked.

"Well, it was good, when I wasn't sleeping," Yami said laughing. I'm sorry I feel asleep.

"Hey, it's okay just having you over by me during the movie was good enough for me," I said then kissed him on the forehead.

His face turned red.

"Wa… wa… what was that for?" Yami asked.

"Just felt like it, that's all,"

"Oh, well that was nice," Yami, said.

I smiled again. "I'm going to turn the TV and the DVD off."

"Alright, but promise me you will come right back over here, I want to fall asleep in your arms." I blushed a deep red.

"Alright, I promise Yami."which made him blush.

"END OF CHAPTER 5!"


	6. Sleepless Nights

**Well, I had to write this chapter from scratch, it's more of a filler chapter; I want to make the story longer. Please enjoy and review, fav and follow, my Vampire fanfic is up to 21 follows! Guy's that's amazing! It's getting a lot of reviews as well, I love seeing them in my email inbox in the morning when I wake up, wakes me up. And I kind of need that because I sleep till noon… Anywho… let's get on with the story. **

**- Sleepless Nights: **

* * *

I woke up and looked around the room, looking outside I noticed that it was still rather dark. We had no street likes where our Window faced so it was rather hard to see things. I glanced over at the clock and sighed. The clock read ten o'clock. I looked down and noticed Yami was still sleeping in my arms, I blushed a little bit. I was still having some troubles processing that Yami liked me. I closed my eyes, hoping that if I kept them closed long enough I would actually fall asleep. I opened my eyes once again and sighed.

"Why can't I get any sleep?" I thought to myself. I wiggled my way out of Yami's arms making sure I didn't wake him up, walking over to the window I looked out. There wasn't much going on outside, I saw a few cars pass by the school, they were all older looking cars, not that we say many newer cars around this part of town. Slowly I looked around the room again. Yami was still asleep in his bed, I smiled. I would never tell Yami this but I liked to watch him sleep, he looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. I turned back around and continued to look out the window; the wind was starting to pick up. The local tree's started to whip back and forth, soon I found a hand on my shoulder, and I looked over and smiled.

"Did I wake you up Yami?"

Yami shook his head. "Nah, I often get up at this hour just to look out the window, wondering what I am missing in this world."

"I don't think your missing much." I said putting my right arm around him. My arm reached around his entire body, to the other side. Yami looked back over and smiled.

"I miss Oregon so much, when I left I had to leave a good friend behind, my brother was the only thing that kept me the way I am." A tear fell from Yami's face.

I smiled. "Well, maybe after we get older we can both go back to Oregon, I would love to see it."

"Really? You would do that for me?" Yami asked a little shocked tears still falling from his face, tough they weren't very noticeable in the dark.

I nodded my head. "Of course, I want you to be happy, I think if you can go back home sometime then that might help with making you happy."

Yami continued to smile, then he grabbed onto me, pulling me into a tight hug. I patted his back. Somehow I knew Yami was really happy that I would do such a thing for me… with him… I returned the hug lightly laughing.

"… I can't believe you would do that for me." I patted Yami on the back and lifted his head up so we were looking at each other.

"Your my boyfriend first, but also my best friend second, no matter what I would do anything for you." Yami smiled once again, leaning up slightly our lips touched causing me to laugh, I kissed Yami back, and it was a very short, yet very sweet kiss. We both pulled back and smiled; a blush was on both of our faces.

"You getting tired?" Yami asked. I shook my head.

"No, not really."

Yami thought for a moment. "Do you… by chance have a pill that you take for sleeping?"

"W… why?" I asked kind of surprised Yami would ask that.

"I'm just guessing, I mean I doubt this is the first time this has happened, I know back home I use to take a pill to help me sleep, so I was guessing that you might have something…"

I smiled at Yami. "Yea, I do, I think I gave one of those pills to you a few nights ago."

Yami thought for a moment. "Oh right, yea that really did help me calm down." Yami said with a cute smile.

I chuckled lightly, breaking the embrace and going to the bathroom. Yami followed behind me and stopped at the door as I entered the bathroom. After finding the blue bottle I twisted the top off taking a pill out of the bottle, then putting the top back on. I turned on the foist, cool water started to pour out the end, grabbing one of the paper cups we kept in the bathroom and put it under the water. Soon the cup filled with water, putting the pill in my mouth and taking a sip of he cool water I closed my eyes. Slowly I drank the wrest of the water, then placing the cup down on the counter. Then turning around to Yami smiling at me.

"Alright, let's try to get some sleep." Yami nodded and walked over to the bed, this time getting in on my side, I chuckled and got into the bed on the side Yami slept on last time, this time was different… This time I got to fall asleep in Yami's arms.

* * *

**Well, short and sweet, don't you think? I wrote this chapter because I often times have a hard time getting to sleep so I thought why not. I sometimes do take a sleeping pill if I can't relax but that hasn't been a problem much anymore… prob because I write at night now. Well please review, fav and follow.**


	7. A surprise?

Both Yami and I got up from the bed and we walked over to the door and out into the hall. As normal the hall was packed. We slowly made out way to the elevator talking about stuff a long the way. After a few minutes we made our way to the elevator, Once in we stood there while another student pushed the down button. It took us about ten minutes to get down to the main floor and then walk into the lunch line. We still didn't see that group of kids, I got to wonder what happened to them, not that I cared if something bad happened to them but I still wondered.

"Hey Yami, why do you think those guy's are not here?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe they felt bad for what they did to you and wont be down here for a while,"

"… Maybe, but it still doesn't make since" I spoke a little unsure.

We finally made our way into the dinning room after getting our food we sat down. Yami sat across for me so no one would suspect something like that we where dating.

"So Yami, what do you want to do tonight?" I asked.

"What ever you want, we could watch a movie of play a board game, tomorrow though we are going to do some work outside so we can go somewhere after we are done, I want to take you to a place that I have only taken my brother to, it's a place where we use to go to hide when we first got here."

"I guess tonight we can play a board game, that might be a nice change of events then watching movies every night," I said.

"Sure, that sounds like fun to me,"

We eat at our dinner and near the end I asked Yami a question that I could tell he wasn't too happy about.

"Yami, does anyone ever get adopted from here?" I asked.

Yami started to play with his food with his fork, "Not often, most people think that every kid here is a brat because most come from a wealthy family and are used to certain things that they can't provide, but in our case it's a little different, sometimes when someone comes they put us up first because we are here by the state paying for us to be here," Yami said.

"Yami, I have to tell you something,"

"Sure, you can tell me anything," Yami, said.

"I…" I was then interrupted by the head master.

"You guys doing okay?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am, we are doing fine," I said.

"What happened to your arm? Yami," the head master asked.

Yami looked over at me and I nodded my head, and then at the head master.

"The night before last I was out taking a walk, when those kids from before started to pick on me, then they resorted to beating me, and because I didn't want to get into trouble I didn't fight back, then I blacked out and the next thing I knew I was in the room all bloody."

The head master looked down at Yami, "WHAT?" the head master spoke, her voice almost shaking the building. Those kids better not have done this to you, if they did they are going to be sent away from his place, there is no room for people like them at this school, I don't care if they can afford to be here or not. The head master ranted but then clamed down.

"If you guys need someone to talk to let me know, I can ask a consoler to talk with you guys," said the head master.

"Okay, I will keep that in mind," Yami commented. The head master then walked off, I am guessing she went to try to find those boys. Yami and I finished our dinner rather quickly and then walked up to the lunch ladies and gave them our dishes they gave us a smile. Yami and I walked back over to the elevator and then pressed the call button. The elevator door opened and we walked in; Pressing the floor letter the doors closed. After we got to our floor we walked over to our room then I entered the combination. To our surprise the door didn't open. I gave Yami a confused look, and he returned the look. I tried to enter the combination again and it was denied once more.

"What do you think could have happened?" I asked.

"Not sure, try my birthday," Yami suggested.

I entered his Birthday and the door still didn't open.

"This is weird, I guess we should go tell the head master about this," Yami suggested.

"Yea."

We both walked back to the elevator and then I reached out and the door opened, Yami and I stood there in shock, we could not believe who was standing in the elevator leaning against the wall all bloody.

(END OF CHAPTER 6)

Sorry for the short chapter, but I feel this is a good place to stop for the chapter, I will update ASAP.


	8. Who, what, how?

**Hey guys, it's been a while since I have updated this fanfiction so I think I'd better start. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!** **Also has anyone else used Office 2013 yet? I'm really liking it!**

* * *

"ATEM!" we both yelled. He looked up at us and weakly smiled. We both ran over to him in shock. He had small cuts all over his body just like what Yami had.

"How are you here?" I asked not sure if I was going crazy or if he was really there.

"Well, last night I was outside walking around because for some reason I was outside in the woods, so then some kids started beating me up and then I woke up like this," Atem said wincing at the pain all over.

"But… but… the head master told us you were dead," Yami said shaking.

"What? No, t… the nurse gave me some m… medicine and then told me to w… walk around outside," Atem said a little confused.

"Okay, I am going to have to talk to her, because if she meant this to be a joke I'm going to kill her as she almost killed me," Yami said in a firm tone.

"Well, before you go kill her can I get some help coming back to the room?" Atem asked.

"We would love to, but we cannot open the door," I said a little shy.

"Well, did you try entering the emergency code?" Atem asked.

"No, we didn't know there was one," Yami and I both said.

"Oh, well every room has one, that's in case something goes wrong and someone needs in the room when the normal combination won't work.

"Oh, well then we will try that before going to the head master," I said.

Yami nodded and Put Atem's arm over his shoulder and we walked back to our door.

"Atem, what's the number?" I asked with a soft tone.

"It's 4…9…9…1010," Atem managed to get out.

I entered the number in the keypad and wanted for a few seconds, then on the screen some text appeared.

"_**Door passcode over-ride accepted."**_

The door opened. Once the door was open I let Yami and Atem go in first so Yami could get Atem to the bathroom. I was still having troubles processing that Atem was still alive, it made me really happy. Yami and Atem walked into the bathroom and I followed. I noticed that Atem started to nod off and Yami shook his shoulder.

"Atem, we want you to stay awake, we are not sure how bad the damage is," Yami said.

"I'll try, e… even though I p… passed out I still f… feel really tired." Atem said weakly.

I smiled an understanding smile. "Yea, it's because your body is so drained that it needs to recover and it's making you tired.

"Alright Guys, I'm going to go to talk to the headmaster about the door and see if I can also get her to come up here so we all can talk to her." Both gave a nod as I left the room.

* * *

"Yami, did this happen to you also?" Atem asked still weak.

"Yes, I think it was those guys who don't like us who did it," Yami said.

"Me two, but it's still hard to believe," Atem said.

* * *

After getting down to the base floor I went to the headmaster's office and knocked on her door. I had to wait several minutes until a "come in" was heard through the door. I opened the door twisting the handle. The headmaster was sitting at her desk with a smile on her face.

"Hello Yugi, is something wrong?"

I nodded. "First, our door wouldn't let us in."

"Oh, I guess someone tried to get into your room and put the wrong code in, were you guys able to resolve that problem?"

I nodded. "Yes, which leads me to the next thing I need to tell you about."

"Alright, what's up?"

"Well, it's really strange and I hope Yami and myself haven't gone bonkers, but we have Atem up in our room." The headmaster's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, well it sure sounds suspicious."

"Yea, but as far as we know he is up there, though the same thing that happened to Yami happened to him."

"Oh, well mind if I come up and have a look for myself?" she asked.

"Sure, just be prepared for Yami to be freaking out. She chuckled. "I am, I have known Yami long enough for that."

About ten minutes passed and I came back up with the head master we both walked through the door and I directed her to the bathroom. Her eye's smiled when she walked through the bathroom door and saw Atem sitting there in the bathtub with Yami cleaning him up. Atem looked over at her and smiled, when Yami saw Atem he turned his head and saw the head master standing there. She could tell Yami was a little upset with what happened. She stepped out of the room to talk with me.

"Hey, so I am sure Yami's going to ask you this, and I am not sure it's best if he does because of his heart problem and he might get a little angry, but do you know what's going on? I mean Two days ago we were told that Atem was dead, and now he's in our Bathroom," I asked.

"To tell you the truth I am not sure, I mean I was only going off from what the nurse said, I will make sure to talk with her about this to find out what I can, it's possible that something could have happened, sometimes someone can die and come back to life short lee after," the head master said in a soft tone.

"Maybe, I will make sure to tell Yami this and of course keep him clam, he appears to do better while I am around him," I said.

The head master nodded. "Yea, he has taken a special liking to you.

"Yea."

"Well I need to go, I'm glad that he's back but I would keep him up here for a while, with someone watching him, I will give permission to both of you for one of you two eat up here for as long as you want, you will still have to come down to get your food though," the head master said.

"Sure," I said. With that the head master left the room.

I walked back over to the bathroom and saw Atem getting out of the bathtub with Yami helping him. I moved out of the way so they could get to the bed, to my surprise he put him down on my bed. I looked over at Yami with a confused look and he shook his head and I took that, as he will tell me later. I walked over to Atem's old bed and sat with my back against the headboard. After a few minutes Yami came over to talk with me.

"I'm sorry that I shook my head at you, I just think it's best to have him near a window at night so that incase he can't breathe he can get some fresh air, and he is closer to the bathroom that way as well," Yami said.

"Hey, it's okay, I understand," I said.

Yami sat down next to me, I put my arm around him and he leaned against my head. I started to rub his left side and it made him laugh. Every now and then I would look over at him and he would look over at me. We would both turn away after that happened but would always look back at each other. We then both turned to face each other and I gently kissed him on the lips, the kiss tasted sweet to me, kind of cherry flavored. Both our eyes slid shut. Neither of us breaking apart, I moved my tongue over Yami's bottom lip, Yami opened his mouth and I started to explore. Soon we both had to pull back for air.

"Whoa, that was nice," Yami, said.

I continued to smile "I was hoping you would like it," I said.

"So, do you think we should tell Atem?" I asked.

"I think so, I mean he is my brother and one of your friends so it only seems fair," Yami said.

"Okay, after he wakes up we will tell him,"

"Okay, sounds good to me," I said.

I looked at him and he laughed.

"I'm going to go check on Atem," Yami spoke getting up.

"Okay," I responded.

Yami got up and walked over to Atem. Atem was sitting up in bed looking out the window.

"Hey bro, how are you feeling?" Yami asked.

"A little better, my cuts still hurt bad, but I am getting use to them," Atem said.

"I'm glad, so Yugi and I are going to be working outside tomorrow morning, after we are done we are going to come back up here to make sure you still doing okay. We will ask you in the morning how you are feeling and if you will be okay up here by yourself, if not we can get someone to stay up here with you."

"Sure," Atem said.

I walked over to them and smiled.

"How you doing?" I asked.

"Okay, could be better though," Atem, said kind of laughing. After laughing Atem put his hand on his chest and closed his eyes.

"Atem, what's up with that, that has never happened before," I said looking at Yami to make sure and he nodded.

"It's nothing, It just started recently… like today… but sometimes when I breath or laugh it hurts, it doesn't hurt a lot, but enough to make me cry sometimes," Atem said.

"Atem, when something makes you cry because of pain it has to hurt a lot," Yami said.

"I mean, I am use to the pain from what dad and mom use to do to us that it hurts and makes me cry, but it doesn't hurt that much," Atem said.

Both Yami and I sighed

"Well, as long as you are feeling better that's what's important," Yami said and I nodded my head.

"Well, I'm getting hungry, how about you guys?" Atem asked.

"Yea, I guess we could eat something, but it's not dinner yet, it's only one in the afternoon," Yami said.

Atem sighed, "That's true."

"Well, if you want I can walk over to the store and get us something to eat," I suggested.

Yami looked at me for a minute and then back at Atem.

"Do you think you will be okay up here by yourself?" Yami asked.

"I think so, if something comes up I can always go get the head master," Atem said.

I nodded and then Yami put his shoes on as we walked out the door to the elevator.

"Yugi, you know you don't have to do this, Atem and I could always wait till dinner,"

"I know, but I feel like Atem should eat something now, he doesn't really look that good and he is really skinny, that's really what as me concerned," I said.

"Okay, well thanks a bunch for doing this, it means a lot," Yami said.

"No problem, I really don't mind,"

The elevator door opened and we walked in.

* * *

**Well, what did you guys think of this chapter? Also I would like to advertise here. I am now on Fanfiction's BetaReader list. So if any of you need me to proof something and after making sure it's something I have posted as something I'll do let me know!**


	9. AN

Sorry for not updating in a while... I just can't get myself to write any of my stories... I'm not sure what to do and or where to go with them. I have a few other story ideas to do, but they are for different movies and or shows. I will try to keep you guys updated with what is going on. There is a link to my blog on my profile... I will post stuff on my blog with what is going on.

Thanks for understanding.


	10. Confessions

**Well, here is the next chapter to My Guardian Angel. I have really been absent a lot in terms of updating. Anyway, please go review my Authors Note for Seeking Comfort. I am really working on this chapter. There is a link to it on my profile. You will have to have a password. I will provide the hint at the end of this chapter if you don't want to read the Authors Note for the hint. **

* * *

Yami and myself continued to walk to the store. It was a rather long walk but as long as I was with Yami I didn't care. On the way to the store Yami and myself started to talk about random things.

"So what part of Oregon did you live in?" I asked.

Yami smiled looking at me. "We lived in Salem, the state capital."

"Oh, how did you like it there?"

"It was all right, it's a rather small city, few parks and shopping centers."

I smiled. "Sounds like where I lived." Yami laughed. "Yeah, though I think yours is a little bigger." I blushed as Yami looked at me laughing.

"You know what I meant." Yami said punching my arm lightly so it didn't hurt too badly.

"What grade were in you in?" Yami asked.

"I was home schooled, my parents thought that was the best thing for me at the time, however I always wanted to go to public school."

"Oh, well when classes start you will get a chance, though it's not special, just many people who like to pick on each other."

Smiling I moved my hand over to Yami's, Yami looked down and opened up his hand. It felt good to be holding Yami's hand, it just felt right.

"So how far is this store?" I asked.

Yami chuckled lightly. "It's about a mile from the school."

My eyes grew wide. "Wait, a mile!" I shouted.

Yami chuckled. "Yes, a mile, it's really not that far, Yugi."

"That's easy for you to say, I have leg problems sometimes when I walk too far." I complained.

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll be fine, and if not I can always carry you, you don't look that heavy anyway."

I blushed again. "Thanks... Yami."

"Don't mention it." Yami spoke grinning. Yami and myself passed by a few older stores. They are looked run down, most were made of a reddish brick, and some had white paint that was chipping away. This part of tone looked like no one lived in it, maybe some homeless people or some kids or adults that could be apart of some kind of local gang. We walked rather fast while passing a street that was even worse, you could smell the smells of pot, and other drugs, and it was making Yami and myself sick to our stomachs.

Soon we had arrived at the store, in the end Yami just ended up carrying me even despite my protests but set me down before we walked into the store. Entering the store I saw a few people already in there. They were all wearing suits. Walking down one isle we saw some chips. They had many bags of different chips, some I had never heard of before.

"Well, how about these?" Yami said holding up a big of corn chips. I shook my head.

"I'd rather not get those, they always make my throat burn." Yami raised an eyebrow.

"I think it's the amount of salt on the chips, I really don't know why it happens." I confessed. Yami nodded putting the bag of chips back. We continued to look around for something to eat. After looking for what felt like forever we decided to get some candy bars, Soda, and some fruit. Walking up to the counter the woman smiled at us. We put the items up so the woman could scan them. While we waited for the woman to ring everything up I started to look around the store. It had been a while since I had been in one, and these stores sure were different. Most stores where I lived had many more people inside them.

"Yugi." Yami spoke, I didn't hear a word he said, I just kept looking around the room. Soon I found a hand on my shoulder.

"Yugi, we need to pay for the food." Yami spoke a little louder.

"Oh sorry, I was just looking around the room." I said handing the woman the money to pay for everything. The woman took the money and then handed me back the change.

"Thanks." I said grabbing the bag the woman had put everything into. I wasn't looking forward to the walk back; it was another mile and this time I had to carry a bag.

"Yugi, you sure you don't want me to carry the bag, I don't mind."

"No, it's all right, I am fine carrying the bag, it's really not that heavy." Yami looked at me and smiled.

"Alright, but if your legs feel sore let me carry the bag, I don't want anything to happen to you." I smiled.

"I will don't wor..." I started as a felt a sharp pain in my leg, as my leg gave out I dropped the bag of food grabbing my leg and screaming under my breath, tears falling from my face.

"Yugi!" Yami screamed kneeling down to my level. Tears continued to pour from my eyes.

"Yugi, you all right?" Yami asked. I shook my head as more tears fell from my face, my leg started to throb.

Yami gathered the food up and returned to looking at me.

"Yugi, get on my back, I'm going to carry you the rest of the way home." I looked at Yami tears still falling from my face.

"I... I d... Don't think... I... I can... Move." I barley managed to get out between my tears falling. Yami gently smiled and nodded moving in front of me, I reached my arms up so they were around his neck, Yami slowly stood up while keeping me on his back, then picking up the bag and continuing on the way back to the room.

"... I'm really... Sorry... Yami." I spoke my tear slowly coming to a stop. Yami smiled.

"It's not your fault Yugi, something's just happen that you can't control."

"Yea, but had I just told you about my leg problems earlier we could have avoided this all together."

"Yugi, this is not your fault, lets just try not to think about it, I know things happen and there are few things that could happen to me, that I haven't told you about."

"Oh? I already know about your heart problem, what else is there?" Yami was quit for a few moments.

"Common Yami, I'm your boy friend, would like to know."

Yami sighed. "I will tell you some more things when we get back to the room." Yami spoke a little nervous like he was really unsure of what he wanted to tell me, like he didn't want to tell me whatever it was. The walk back we were mostly silent, except for Yami asking me how I was doing and if my legs felt any better.

* * *

Yami and myself had made it back to the hotel and up to the room. I was still on Yami's back as my legs were still slightly throbbing. I had agreed to go see the nurse if it continued for too much longer. Yami enters the passcode to the door and the door opens. Yami still carrying me looks over at Atem, who has a confused look on his face. Setting me down on my bed he walks over to the kitchen and sets the bag of food down on the counter and walks back into the living room sitting down next me, putting his arm around me. Atem looked at us confused. Both Yami and myself lightly laughed.

"Well, I guess we have a few things to explain." Yami spoke, his arm still around me. A warm feeling was forming inside me.

"Yea, I guess you do." Atem spoke still just as confused.

"Well, for a while Yugi and I have been talking, and really getting to know each other." Atem nodded.

"Well after a while, we decided that…" Yami paused. "We decided that maybe, we should try dating, we feel the same for each other and well, it just feels right to us." Yami continued. Atem still a little confused, a smile slowly started to form across his face.

"Well, as long as you two are happy." Atem spoke still a little unsure, though his smile said otherwise.

"Alright, so I am guessing you were probably wondering why I was carrying Yugi and why he wasn't walking. Atem nodded his smile had gone from his face.

"Well, it turns out that Yugi some leg problems and his legs will sometimes start hurting, hurting to the point where he can't move them."

"Sounds interesting, maybe we should have the nurse check it out." Atem pointed out.

"I have told Yugi, that if it happens again or it continues to for more than an hour that we are going to take him to the nurse, no matter how much he doesn't want to." I frowned.

"Good, I don't want Yugi to be always hurting, and if walking makes it that bad then we really do need to get it checked out, before the school year starts as he will have to take PE as it's his first year there." I started to shake a little, Yami noticing and turned to me.

"Yugi, you alright?"

"… Yea, it's… it's just that… jus that I have a fear of doctors." Small tears starting to form on my face. Yami smiled.

"Oh, may I ask why?" My shaking continued. "…I… I don't think… I don't think I can tell you." Yami's heart broke a little, hearing Yugi say those words, each like a piece of glass stabbing his heart. Yami still kept his arm around me though I know he was feeling a little pain. We kept silent for a while longer.

"Yugi, I'm going to use the bathroom, I'll be back in a few minutes." I gave a nod as Yami removed his arm from around me walking to the bathroom. Atem and I were silent and then Atem spoke.

"Why didn't you tell Yami?" Atem asked. I frowned and lowered my head. "It's just something I have a fear of, and I don't think I can tell Yami, or you… Anyone for that matter why I have a fear of doctors." Atem nodded sympathetically.

"Well, if you ever are ready to talk to someone about it, I think Yami should be the first person you should go to, Yami may not show it often, but he worries a lot, more about you than anything else."

"… R… really?" I asked, almost not believing what Atem was telling me. Atem nodded. "Yami would hate if something were to happen to you, he tells me everything so I really do know how much he cares for you." I couldn't help but blush a little. Soon Yami returned from the bathroom, sitting down next to me and putting his arm around me once more. I leaned in and closed my eyes, Yami felt really warm to be snuggled up with right now, and it honestly could make me feel better no mater how scared I was, maybe, just maybe I might tell Yami why I have a fear of doctors someday. Soon I spoke.

"So, you said that you would tell me something once we got back to the room." I said looking at Yami. Yami grinned.

"Not sure you want to hear what I have to say, you might not like it."

I laughed. "I'm still I can handle whatever you have to say." Yami's face was firm as he nodded.

"Alright, there is something that both myself and Atem have been keeping from you, I feel that I have gotten to know you well enough that I can trust you, but you must promise never to tell anyone what we are about to tell you." I gave a nod with a serious look on my face. Yami and Atem both nodded.

* * *

"Alright, we are going to need a way to get back at Atem and Yami, them sending us to this forest with their magic was just mean." Tyler complained.

"I agree, but that brat Yugi, was his name? He might get in the way if we try to get to them while they are around each other." Mat commented. Tyler nodded.

"So, we will just have to get to Yugi first and make sure that he doesn't get in the way." Tyler commented.

"Easy enough, he is so small that it will only take one of us, one of us they have never seen before." Mat said looking over in the corner was a small child, he looked like he was ten maybe eleven. The boy started to shake.

"You can't be serious!" The boy shouted. Everyone nodded. "We are serious, and because they have yet to see you with us, they wont suspect anything." Mat added with the boy sighing knowing that it was pointless to argue with them; after all, they were his older brothers.

"Alright fine, what do I have to do?" Joey asked. The other boys grinned evilly, it was downright scary, enough to give anyone nightmares for a week.

* * *

"Alright, the truth is, we have some kind of magic that is hidden inside us, and sometimes it can come out at unexpected times." Yami started. I nodded following again so far.

"Remember how yesterday how you asked where those two kids were?" Yami asked. I nodded.

"We, myself or Atem might… have sent them their with our shadow magic." Yami paused. I looked at Yami, no expression on my face, somehow this wasn't scary to me at all, I just continued to look and then out of nowhere spoke.

"Well… they were picking on you guys, so I kind of can't blame you." Yami and Atem were shocked. Neither of them thought I would say something like what I just said. However they soon shrugged it off.

"Anyway, sometimes we can't control these powers and they come out when we don't want to."

I smiled. "As long as they don't hurt anyone or myself I think it will be alright."

"That's the thing, sometimes when we can't control it, we can't hurt anyone, even if we don't mean to." I gulped.

Yami started to pull me in tighter to reassure me.

"I… we would never try to hurt you, but if something does happen you need to get out of the way, we wont be able to control everything we do and we really don't want to hurt, or even kill you." Yami warned. I nodded not able to speak for a few moments, but soon found my voice once more.

"How often does this happen, is it like a set time of the month, or just at random times?" I asked.

"It happens a few times a month, both myself and Yami's times are different, always have been at least." I nodded glancing over at the clock.

"You guys want to head down for dinner?" I asked. Yami nodded, but Atem just sat where he was, only then did I remember that he wasn't supposed to be walking.

"I almost forgot, you can't walk, do you want us to bring you up some…" I moved his hand over to my shoulder.

"Yugi, I want you to stay up here as well, after what happened during the walk, I don't want to risk anything else happening to you." I tired to protest but got a look from Yami that meant he was being serious.

"Alright, fine, I'll stay up in the room, but please bring me back something to eat, I am getting rather hungry." Yami smiled.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do, but if I can't you are going to have to eat what we brought back." I nodded, Yami got up and swiftly left the room closing the door behind him. Even though it had only been seconds since he left, I still was already missing him and couldn't wait for him to get back so we could cuddle.

* * *

**Well, what did everyone think of the new chapter? It took a little while to write, but I feel like I did and okay job with this one. I plan to update Seeking Comfort later but not 100% sure when I will get it done. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


End file.
